Juan Chavez
Appearance: He stands just below six feet tall his hair is dark orange hair that is messy his eyes are orange the same colour of his hair. He wears the Espada get up with the white Hakama black Tabi and white Zori, his top is a white long coat with a black trim the coat goes down to his ankles and has twin tails the back and the coat is open showing his well built chest with his hollow hole is over where a heart on a human would be. His hollow mask remains are on his left ear and it has a strip of it going above his eyebrow stopping half way across his eye brow as another strip follows his jaw to before his mouth, the part of the mask that covers his eye looks like that of a elf ear pointed out but is covered by his hair and it points out just past his hair. After the events of Aizen Arc he continues to wear the clothes but they become ruined he losses a sleeve in his coat as well as sandal. Personality: Juan Chavez’s personality in short is messed the only thing in common is that he speaks with little knowledge of actually being in contact with people his voice is normally bland without much emotion but as he gets more comfortable around the people he will open up more and even joke around, while he speaks to a enemy he doesn’t reflected the fact he is going to kill them he could normally just chat with them but as the tension raises and things get more serious he acts as people should becoming more serious but while in combat he would do things to annoy his enemy with his fighting style it would mainly be hitting them with the sheath of his weapon. Along with this his taunts with people are child-like, like when his destroyed a part of the armies because they interrupted his nap time. Even with this he can be loyal which like most Arrancar respect of the strongest which has not happened since he met Aizen but other than that he has not had someone to follow which is what he wants more than most things, he wants to be in one place which has a bed he knows he will sleep in next week, loneliness that he has felt over many years has caused him to like pretty much any contact with people he remembers in a thought he might get a friendship which he has never actually had in his life. With his lake of actual contact with others he doesn’t have much thought on gender he doesn’t care for male or female he would punch either in the head without a care of the gender because of this he wouldn’t be classed as a racist he doesn’t even hold a grudge against Soul Reapers. His solitude is a draw back on contact with females because of his lack of how to talk to them he is prone angering people from his lack of interest in things that friends should be as well he is susceptible to seduction even though he hasn’t had it happen to him from the way he lives a female trying to seduce him would highly confuse him. With this included he loyalty to people that he would call friends (most people he has had much contact with) means he would do as they ask in easy requests he will do for friendship or a form of it with big requests in which has the person asking him to do something that is dangerous or a chance for him to be hurt his natural reaction would be to shut down the person and in the end he would do it mainly behind the back of the person. His entire general attitude is blank but his high desire for friends makes him highly loyal to people along with trust in them this is shown when he found out Aizen was beaten he just knew Aizen wasn’t the right follower and left that day. One of the things that has his personality change was the effect of his Flash Memories where he gains knowledge of the “Canisters” he becomes emotionless and without mercy as well as prone to huge out bursts into rage with mainly come with a expel of energy. History: Juan Chavez has a long history he had been in the far reaches of Hueco Mundo in his early times he had done what most had done and battled every hollow once he hit Adjuchas class Menos till he reached above the forest of the Menos and began wondering the endless plains taking out any and all Hollows around him with this his sense of loneliness grew and his understanding that he was meant to be alone, his adventures came from battling in a large war as a neutral party because the place he was resting had him placed in a middle of the climactic battle which caused the destruction of many of both sides because they in Juan’s own words to the leaders on why they “interrupted my nap time” because of his childish remark the leaders of the armies of hollows tried to kill him by both teaming up to get rid of him, this failed because Juan’s speed which he had because of the wings he just used the technique he uses once he was Arrancar “Rayos Aguila” on the taking both at once with three slashes to the throat each. After the incident of the war he continued to wonder be after he killed both armies massacring the hollows with this massacre was the last he finally transformed into a Vasto Lorde class Menos his body changed once he became a Vasto Lorde he gain arms and his wings moved to his back he looks more like his Resurrección form but his face in covered in a mask and not the sides of his face, but he still gains the elf like ear as part of his mask. Once he gained Vasto Lorde he realised he had gained his full power so he went to search for someone with his level of power so he can have a final battle which will have him kill the other Vasto Lorde or himself die at the hands of that enemy with this in his mind he travelled even more for years because of his intense amount of spiritual pressure most hollows didn’t go near him. He would be engaged into battle by other hollows in their attempt to become a Vasto Lorde but Juan just bashed them down. As time passed his power seemed to disappear slowly but he stayed in Vasto Lorde form he had put the power in what he called “Canisters” to but unleashed at times of need this allowed him to experience many more battles where he would leak his spiritual pressure from a “Canister” to help him fight the other hollows. There was a one time that he had a battle with a Vasto Lorde where he was strained he unleashed all three “Canisters” and with this he destroyed the other Vasto Lorde he then knew that he wouldn’t be beaten so easy and in a fit of rage ripped his mask off, he passed out and once he woke he was a Arrancar his memory was effected by the transformation and he seemed to forget that fact he had the three “Canisters” but he seemed to know that he had a hidden power just what was unknown to him. Now with his Zanpakutō he wandered the deserts alone he had come across a few more hollows in his time before he met Aizen the hollows all though he was a soul reaper and a battle quickly came these fights were when Juan found out how to work his new powers and also his knowledge that his skills in hand-to-hand was close at master level (he took on a group of Adjuchas class Menos with only his hands killing them) as well as how to use his Resurrección . He came across Aizen later down the track in his life he was surprised to see a soul reaper in Hueco Mundo and as Aizen spoke to him about his plans to destroy the Soul society he became interested he had come across soul reapers when he was a basic Hollow in the human world though they had been weak and were kill easy he had seen their pure hatred for Hollows when he had encountered a group when he was Adjuchas class Menos. So Aizen enlisted him into the ranks of his army and because of the “Canisters” and his forgotten memory he never made the Espada rank but with his power fully unleashed he is capable of being able to hit a power level equal to that of a number three Espada this had happened once when a old number 8 had attacked him for talking back he had taken Juan had a flash memory where he knew of the “Canisters” and unleashed them all three at once with his huge burst of power he had killed the Espada with his Rayos Aguila after the Espada released his Resurrección form, the slash with the Rayos Aguila ability normally is just a deep slash but this was different he slashed him in half horizontally, Aizen had seen the power displayed but then was annoyed as it disappeared and with that left him to be just a normal Arrancar he had a power to be number four. Once Aizen had been taken care of beaten by Ichigo Juan once again wondered the deserts of Hueco Mundo without any sort of direction. Time then passed and his cloths of when he was part of Aizen’s army became torn and ripped from the extended long time without any change of clothes. Equipment: Sealed Zanpakutou: is a average sized Katana with a dark blue hilt and rectangle guard. Powers and abilites: Rayos Aguila (Lightning eagle): this technique is used in both Resurrección and his Arrancar form even though it is slowing in Arrancar from then Resurrección form it is when he used both a push off the ground and Sonido it looks as if he just used Sonido but he truth he used his foot speed and Sonido to give a extra boost of strength to the attack which is mainly just one slash but in Resurrección form he is six on for each talon in his hands. (this abiliy is used in both Resurrección and normal form) Juan is an expert at Hand-to-hand combat which is show while in Resurrección form being able to handle attacks from multiple ways. His sword technique is rather different he uses his sword and sheath by using the sheath to stun with strikes to the head and then the sword as a damager the sheath is also able to blade blades because of the metal on the side of it. Resurrección : The Release Phrase: Screech Aguila (Eagle) His transformation is that of a eagle of sorts. He gains wings with yellow feathers as the bone that is attached to the feathers connects to his shoulder blades and allows him greater movement in the air then most could get even with flash step or Sonido. His hollow mask part is now on his right side as well and the strips join together above his eyebrows the hollow armour grows cover the sides of his body covering his arms and the side of his chest avoiding the hollow hole it goes down to his legs that are cover in the hollow skin his feet become blade like talons capable of cutting skin as well as his hands his hands become three talons as well giving allow him to use his expert hand-to-hand skills in combat. Abilites while in Resurrección : Velocidad de explosion (Speed explosion): by combining a burst of speed with his wings and a Bala in a punch causing a large explosion. Ariel redada (Ariel raid): this is when he attacks by throwing his feathers in a mass hitting a large area. Chillido Del Rey (Screech of the king): this is Juan’s ultimate power he charges a cero in each hand while a third in his mouth then releases all three to combine them into one huge cero making a screeching sound as they combine, though highly powerful it leaves him open after the attack for it blinds him for a few seconds. Relationships his has no friends in his life at this point and will think of any contatct with people a kind of friend ship